


Sushi fixes everything

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Aziraphale gets sick, all he wants to eat is sushi, and Crowley goes and gets it for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Sushi fixes everything

Zira hasn’t been feeling too well lately and has decided to spend the day in bed, reading his favourite books. Crowley walks into the bedroom, to check up on Zira.  
“Hello Darling, how are you feeling?”  
“Not that good, love.”  
Crowley miracles a thermometer and places it into Zira’s mouth. A short while later, he removes it.  
“You have a fever. I’m going to go make some tea. I will be right back.”  
Crowley walks out of the bedroom, only to return a few minutes later, with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.  
“Here, drink this. I’m going out to market; would you like anything?”  
Zira thinks for a minute before smiling.  
“I could go for some sushi. I love sushi.”  
“I’ll grab some on the way home, anything in particular?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“Alright then. Well, I’m off.”  
“Drive carefully”  
Zira shouts after Crowley, knowing very well that Crowley would still drive erratically.

Crowley parks the Bentley and gets out, with a snap of his fingers, the doors lock. Crowley makes his way to the market and walks around for a bit. He shops around for a bit before stopping at a sushi shop.  
“Hello, how may I help you?”  
Hello, may I have 5 tuna rolls and 5 California rolls, please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
Crowley watches as she prepared the rolls into the plastic container. She placed a few soy sauces into the container and secured it with a rubber band before placing it onto the counter.  
“That will be $12.50.”  
Crowley hands her a card and she scans it through before handing the card back to Crowley.  
“That payment went through, have a good rest of your day.”  
“Thanks.”  
Crowley picks up the plastic container and heads out the door, back towards the Bentley. He opens the boot and places everything inside before climbing in and driving back home.

Once he arrived home, he gathered everything from the trunk and heads inside. He places the bag of groceries on the bench before grabbing a plate and heading to the bedroom. He opened the door to find Zira, fast asleep, with a book on his chest and his glasses askew on his nose. Crowley walks over and takes Zira’s glasses off, waking him in the process.  
“What happened?”  
“You fell asleep, my love. I bought you some sushi.”  
“Thank you, darling.”  
Zira sits up in bed and Crowley hands him the sushi. Zira opens up the plastic container and takes a bite of a tuna roll.  
“They are really delicious, would you like some?”  
“No, it’s okay. You eat them.”  
Zira shrugs before opening up one of the soy sauces and dipping his sushi in it before stuffing the rest of it into his mouth.   
Once he had finished the sushi, he places the plate on the bedside table.  
“I’m stuffed.”  
“You would be, after eating all 10 rolls.”  
Crowley laughs.  
“You know that I can’t stay away from sushi, I love it so much.”  
“Yes dear. Now, why don’t you get some more sleep.”  
“Only if you stay with me.”  
“Alright then.”  
Crowley sheds his coat and glasses before sliding into bed. Zira snuggles up to Crowley and within minutes, he was fast asleep. It wasn’t long before Crowley fell asleep too, listening to Zira’s soft snores.

The End


End file.
